


Colors of the Heart

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Neville's had his eye on a certain Weasley daughter, but he wonders if this relationship will fall as flat as the others. *a sort of sequel to "Given"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Any OC you see is mine, though. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"The heart has reasons that reason does not understand." —Jacques Benigne Bosseul_

It had been an accident. Nothing more than an accident. Nothing short of an accident.

When she'd danced with her past professor at her cousin's wedding two months ago, that had been an accident as well. …well, not as much as what had happened tonight.

See, Neville Longbottom had been served a divorce more than a year ago. His then-wife, Hannah Abbott, had become fed up with him and cheated on him, rekindling an old friendship that turned into something more with Anthony Goldstein. Now Neville was a single father with full custody of his young son, Frank Harfang Longbottom.

Then Neville had attended the wedding of Lily Luna Potter and Theodore Remus Lupin.

Though it was barely a year after his divorce, Neville had gone because of his close friendship to Lily's parents, Harry and Ginny. There he found he swam in a sea of familiar, happy faces.

Their happiness only made him sad…and slightly spiteful.

Yet Neville had kept his smile on his face. He'd perused those dancing—Rose Weasley with her fiancée Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter with his wife Alethea Potter neé Chang, Dominique Weasley and her boyfriend Lysander Scamander (one of Luna Lovegood's twin sons with Rolf Scamander), Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, amongst others. Finally his eyes had landed on Victoire Weasley, Dominique's older sister.

His mind had called forth little bits of information about Victoire. She was the eldest daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She had a younger sister (Dominique) and a younger brother (Louis). She was one-eighth Veela and had been a genius at Charms. She'd had a bit of talent for his subject even, Herbology. Also, Victoire was the prettiest woman around.

Wait— _what_?

Neville wondered why the thought had struck him that evening as he'd approached her and asked her to dance. He was further confused when she'd accepted his invitation—but he'd been delighted to waltz around the dance floor with her. It occurred to him that the Veela in her had drawn him, but something had shaken that off, claiming there wasn't enough Veela blood in her to do so. Either way, it was lovely to be that close to her.

He'd smiled for her—and she'd seemed…intrigued? No, that couldn't be right. Yet Neville had wondered when she'd rested her head on his chest. She seemed…content, really.

So, a week later, he'd called on her and asked her to dinner. She'd enjoyed dining out with him. So much that they'd gone out almost fifteen more times.

Then Neville finally had gotten the courage up to kiss her. It had been amazing and sweet and pure and full of l—

She'd teared up.

That was what had just happened. Now Neville looked at her in horror. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "What? What's wrong? I just—"

"Stop." Victoire held up a thin, fair hand. "Stop, Neville."

He frowned. Maybe it'd finally been too much for her. He'd been her professor at one time. He was divorced, had a kid attending his second year at Hogwarts, and was twenty years older than her. It was easy to see that Victoire may not have felt the same way that he did for her. "I'm not sorry," he stated truthfully, slowly. "I learned that being too timid was the quickest way to tie one's noose. I feel I should've done this a little earlier, but that doesn't matter now." He nodded, more to reassure himself than anything else. "So I'm not sorry, Vic."

"You idiot!"

Neville looked up to find Victoire glaring at him, blue eyes blazing. "What?!"

She smirked. "I _wanted_ you to do that ten dates ago!" Then she grabbed his collar and drew him roughly down to kiss him fully and deeply.

Yes, he didn't know what drew them. Did he have to? His heart told him they fit together perfectly, which was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicnev seems random and rather is, as it first appeared at the end of my oneshot, "Given," but I've come to love them a LOT in the six yrs since their ship debut. I'm glad I came up with them. -w- Btw, the fic title comes from the song of the same name by UVERworld, *lol*.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew! :D
> 
> Thanks to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2016 note: Ahhh, 6 yrs later, and my soul still throbs with thoughts of Vicnev… They weren't my original age gap ship, but they were the first M&MWP… So much has happened since 2010…but I'm glad. -w- This fic isn't too shabby, either, for my first impressions of my OTP. :3c


End file.
